istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 300
*Boosted the Aura of Health buff percentage and duration. It now lasts 25 seconds (up from 15) and heals 3% (up from 2%). II now lasts 35 seconds (up from 30) and heals 4.5% (up from 3.5). III now heals 6% (up from 5%) *Inspired Freedom now gives guaranteed chance for Slivers of Freedom to drop *Falgut the Slaver is now even less healthy but deals more damage *Priceless weapons now give +144 skill bonus instead of +36 *Misty Aura no longer conflicts with other auras *Misty Aura Effect now gives 100-150 instead of 100-100 health *Cursed Health Potion now heals for 2500 health *Machine of Inhibition will now properly spawn Palmyran Defenders around itself and fight back *Gruk and Fafnir now have new appearances *Epic bosses (with the exception of Surtheim/Daknor/ProjectX) now all have a very, very rare chance to drop pet versions of themselves *Dragons now have unique effects for several spells instead of placeholders: **Prime Bolt **Improved Prime Bolt **Gust **Blast **Barrage **Tempest *Four new Dragon spells have been added and their formulas are now obtainable as regular loot from various monsters and chests: **Primal Burst **Primal Strike **Primal Chains **Primal Spark *South Gate and Harton Valley have been decorated. *Updated mobile resource node gather distances. *Typos fixed in the Hours of Frost tech kit descriptions. *The Hours of Frost dragon scale and biped masks have had a facelift done to their icons as well as their respective tech kits. *Valkoth the Ancient now offers attunement quests to Pyrakis and Nu’delak to all dragons. *Increased limit for Slayer of the Myloc Queen banner and mural to unlimited *Alyssa’s Touch (all versions) now work correctly and give casting delay bonus (hotfixed all shards) *Dragon’s Primal Rebirth post delay has been reduced *Fishing distance raised from 30m to 40m Fall Festival *The Fall Festival grounds have received some decorational upgrades. *Spawns in the Fall Festival Haunting Ground have been revamped to be less linked and more diverse. Several truly terrifying creatures have been spotted in the deepest reaches. *All fall festival masks, as well as the fall festival shirt, can now be used to create a tech kit to put on your fighting gear, though this requires some candy each time! Stacks with all types of armor. *A new dragon head scale and biped mask - Regal Head Scale and Regal Mask - are now available for purchase from Jacques. *Four new Dragon masks and one new Biped mask are available for purchase from Jacques as well as per the results of the fall festival contest! **Winners ***2017 Fall Festival Blighted Masque Head Scale by NegraLuna Star ***2017 Fall Festival Worn Head Scale by Fiedlerite ***2017 Fall Festival Monster Head Scale by PurpleShadow **Runner Ups ***2017 Fall Festival Skin Head Scale by Azramael Akharosh ***2017 Fall Festival Skinwraith Mask by Shaadravari *Three new stories have been added to the world as per the results of the fall festival contest! **Winners ***“The Lurker in the Depths” by Machaeon Endrad ***“Borban Bagglecogs, the Butcher” by Theeda Novelia **Runner-Up ***“The Mindlasher’s Trail” by Saso *Three new murals have been added to lairs as per the results of the fall festival contest! **Winners ***"Skeleton Mural” by Azramael Akharosh ***“Fall Friends” by Theeda Novelia **Runner-Up ***“Burnbones Mural” by Theeda Novelia *One new banner has been added to plots as per the results of the fall festival contest! **Winner ***“Lurker in the Depths” by Hetanko Grumpmaster *The follow icons have received some quality assurance adjustments: Celestial Head Scale, Alien Head Scale, Killer Head Scale, Paperbag Head Scale, Pumpkin Head Scale, Skull Head Scale, Skunk Head Scale, Saris Head Scale, and Sun & Moon Head Scale *Spider Head Scale, Madame Butterfly Head Scale, Triclopse Head Scale, and Nyrevin’s Apology Head Scale now all have custom icons corresponding to their actual look. *Fall Harvest Mask now has its own custom icon. *Clown Head Scale no longer is tinted purple. *Cow Head Scale is no longer tinted brown. *Gruok Head Scale is no longer tinted green. *Skull Head Scale is no longer tinted white. *Ruxus Mask is no longer tinted green. *Skull Mask is no longer tinted white. *Mika Mask is no longer tinted purple. *Undead Mika Mask is no longer tinted green. *Pumpkin Mask is no longer tinted orange. *Maggot Mask is no longer tinted white. *Gruok Mask is no longer tinted brown. *Demon Mask is no longer tinted red. *Jacques’ guild tag has been updated to reflect his status as a Mask Vendor, not a Costume Vendor